


Would You Say Our Homes Look Alike ?

by Scallion



Category: Final Fantasy XV, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Gen, and noctis / prompto, but also just as friends too, can be read as doppo/hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallion/pseuds/Scallion
Summary: A mutual understanding of a need for sleep leads to a chance encounter.





	Would You Say Our Homes Look Alike ?

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent and not meant to be written well , but I hope it gives a warm / humorous feeling !!

It isn't often you find a seat in the subway , much less a pleasant individual , quiet and considerate to sit besides. Doppo finally lets the tension of the office drain out of him in a tired sigh , closing his eyes and hoping to get a few minutes of rest. ( Anything helps with his schedule. ) Though he would usually fret over missing his stop , today was a little different. Hifumi was supposed to meet him on one of the stops along the way , for once their work schedules somehow aligning.

Noctis pulled the brim of his hat down , thankful that the guy sitting next to him seemed more interested in zoning out that sneaking him suspicious looks like everyone else he encountered. He only wanted to go to the arcade with Prompto without five unmarked cars following him around , and guards at every corner. Sneaking away these days had been getting increasingly harder , but it was still worth it. With a tired huff , he leans back already feeling the unconscious creeping up at the edges of his mind.

SLAM.

"Ouch!" Noctis rubs his head as he knocks his skull against the guy sitting next to him. Doppo grunts in return, his headache getting worse as his brain shook from the vibration.

"I'm sorry , that was my fault — " 

"Sorry , didn't mean to ... "

It is an odd moment , their eyes meeting in mutual understanding ( somehow ).

They both shrug.

"Good night."

"Night.

Sleep seems to overcome any other thoughts as they rearrange themselves into a comfortable spot.

\---

" Oh my god, we have to get a selfie with them sleeping !"

" Definitely. Wait ! Wait ! Get my good side. "

snap !

Noctis blinks the sleep away from his eyes , "Prompto?"

"Yeah bud ? Have a good nap ?"

Noctis watches him send the photo to the group chat.

Well, there was no getting that one back.

"Hey Doppo , Doppo. Time to get up ! " the other blonde shakes the sleeping man still asleep.

" Please ... I did the paperwork already ... " 

The man laughs , "It's me Hifumi. Come we gotta get off in two stops !"

"No way dude ! Us too !"

The excitable pair high five.

Doppo , blinks , a zombie like haze in his eyes , but somehow he nods. Whether he understands whats happening or moves with muscle memory is anyone's guess.

" Here it is ! "

Hifumi and Prompto get brought out with the flow of the crowd , the seated two watching them wave at the windows gesturing upwards. I'll wait for you upstairs.

" Huh, " Noctis muses , tilting his head to the side.

" You have one too? " 

" Sure do. "


End file.
